Rebellious Ambitions
by Metal Sonic EX
Summary: Sequel to The Rise of Megaman X. Learn how Zero came to be and what his intentions are. Part two of three. Complete
1. It Begins

Rebellious Ambitions

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd be swimming in money. Literally.

Okay, in this fic, you'll find out how Zero came to be and what role he plays in the 'day of judgment'. Also, this fic starts off a day before the prologue of _The Rise of Megaman X_. If you haven't read it, then do so or you won't understand what's going on. With that said, let's begin…

* * *

Prologue

It Begins…

* * *

Zero lay inactive in his capsule, remembering about what he'd seen. His first battle with Megaman. The copy of him. That black finhead. These memories raced through his mind at rapid speed until his eyes ripped open.

He looked around and soon got out of his capsule. He then stumbled to the computer in front of him. "Shit…"His voice was a little hoarse and it hurt a little when he talked.

He pulled himself up and looked at the monitor. He accidentally touched a panel of the keyboard and his blueprints appeared on screen along with a document titled 'Plans For Zero'.

"Interesting…" He examined the document and became more and more confused. Then, he finally understood. "So, I'm to help Wily take over the world?" Zero quickly input a code and quickly ran in circles until he was used to his legs.

"If I can take over the world, then I will be the one to rule it. Not some geezer." He then clicked enter and ran off as 'Self-Destruction sequence initiated' appeared on the computer screen.

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Attack On Guardian begins playing)

(A.N. This tune is available at the Rockman AMV Station.)

_Ready_

Zero continued running down the hallway as the computer exploded, setting off a chain reaction. When Sniper Joes made a run for it, Zero destroyed them with his buster. As more and more robots made a run for it, Zero continued to destroy them with his buster.

Elsewhere, Bass and Treble were caught off guard by the sudden alarm. Bass quickly ran into a nearby room and activated everyone there. "Wha… What's goin' on…"

A small, frosty-looking robot stumbled around briefly as Bass explained what was going on. "Go on! Get out of here. I'll come and join you once I'm done with whoever broke in."

Back at the front gate, Zero was about to break out of them when something caught his eye. He walked into a room as the other robots ran out of the front door. Zero heard this, but dismissed it.

He walked up and saw a robot lying incomplete on a table. It's leg arm was a stick of some sort and blueprints for 'Sabreman' lay scattered around the room in random places.

(A.N. It should be noted that Sabreman is Kinetikai's creation, not mine.)

Zero examined the blueprints, then ripped off Sabreman's stick arm. "You won't be needing this." He pushed a button on the side and started as a green blade came out. He swung it around and got used to the feel of it. "Nice."

He used the saber to make a hole in his back where he inserted the saber. It hurt to put in, so it would probably hurt to pull it out. But he could always deal with that later.

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Attack On Guardian fades out)

_Warning!_

As Zero exited the room, Bass used Treble Boost. "So, you're the doctor's big project?" Zero looked annoyingly up at Bass. "What's up, birdbrain? How's the view from up there?"

Bass growled as Zero gripped the saber's handle. "If you want a fight, then fight. Otherwise, stay out of my way." Bass snarled. "Sorry. Not gonna happen."

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Bass Battle begins playing)

(Bass' Health)

--------------------

Zero began charging his buster as he easily side-stepped Bass' buster attacks. "Don't make me laugh." Bass growled and unleashed a shower of small meteors.

This attack pummeled Zero and sent him flying onto his back. He ripped open his eyes and jumped to his feet as his eyes gained a whitish glow. "This ought to be fun."

_Giga Attack_

_Relentless Rage_

Zero roared and launched four fully-charged buster shots. He then pulled out the saber and slashed it three times, sending a massive wave of energy flying in that direction each time.

(Bass' Health)

None

(Megaman 8 (PSX) - Bass Battle scratches)

As Bass fell to the ground in one sparking heap of metal, Zero regained his composure. "What the…" He quickly frowned and walked over to Bass. "If you wish to live, stay out of my way. If you want to die, then say so now so I can end your miserable life."

Bass remained silent as Zero replaced the saber. "Excellent choice." Zero then turned and walked out of the front gate without another word. _'sIf world domination is my plan, then I need a strategy. Megaman is no doubt going to get in my way, thus…'_

The entire base exploded behind him and he continued walking on as if nothing had happened. _'…thus, I must eliminate anyone is a threat, regardless of their duties.'_ Zero paused briefly to look into the distance. "I think I'll start by hunting down the old man."

* * *

Next time: Zero heads to the prison during a breakout. 


	2. Incredible Might

Rebellious Ambitions

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd be swimming in money. Literally.

* * *

Chapter 1

Incredible Might

* * *

All was peaceful at the Mega City Prison, set on an island not-to-far from the mainland. The guards were walking up and downs the halls, surveying the area. Suddenly, in a streak of black, very guard in the hallway was knocked out.

The black streak took the form of a person as he smirked and looked down the hall. "Hurry up!" A small, frosty-looking robot and a fiery-looking robot ran down the hall, the latter holding another body.

The black streak zipped into the body and it activated. "Just take you're time why don't you. It's not like I'm dying or anything." The fiery robot dropped the other and walked away. "You're not anymore."

As the ground began shaking, a massive ball of lightning rolled up. A robot jumped out of the ball and spun around for a few seconds before stopping. "Well, you sure took your time to get here."

The robot shrugged him off and walked to the control panel in front of them. "Allow me." Simply by touching it, the console fizzed and malfunctioned. The door opened revealing bullet-proof glass and a person behind it. "'Bout time."

A fifth robot rolled up and stomped towards the glass. "Where are the others?" The new robot saluted. "They were destroyed when the base exploded, sir!" The person, obviously Wily, started. "Oh? How so?"

The robot released the salute. "Cause of explosion unknown, sir! Now, if you would get up against the wall, I will free you, sir." Wily flipped his mattress over and got behind it. "Do it." The robot smirked and raised his hands. "With pleasure, sir."

Elsewhere, Zero was on the mainland, thinking over his plan. He'd recently overheard on a television in a store window that Rocky had been sliced in half by a robot named King. "Good for him. Now, where's that geezer?"

He heard and explosion and turned as the entire prison on the island began blaring. "That was easy." He immediately beamed off, reappearing on the island. "Now, where was that explosion?"

(Jurassic Park (Sega Genesis) - Visitor Center begins playing)

(A.N. The only source I know of are MIDIs from VGMusic.)

_Ready_

Zero beamed down and pulled out his saber. He activated it and ran off. This time, it didn't hurt to pull it out because he'd created a holster in his back. Anyways, Zero began charging his buster and released it when a Big Eye got in his way.

He began shooting normal buster shots, knocking the guards away as they ran towards him. Then, Sniper Joes appeared and Zero used the saber to slice through them. Meanwhile, the five robots helped Wily from his cell.

"Okay, now that I'm out, how do we get lost?" A robot fell over as the black figure appeared again. "Allow us, sir!" He flew off as another rolled back into a ball of lightning and rolled after him.

"Okay, you two…" He motioned to the frosty- and fiery-looking robots. "Get going. Artillery Man here can help me." The two robots saluted and spoke in unison. "The Temperature Twins will do you're bidding, sir!"

As they ran off, Zero blasted through a wall. A black streak and ball of electricity whizzed past him as he did. "What the… Well, now I know where the source is."

Zero ran through the wrecked wall and shot his way through several more guards. He began charging his buster as he entered a small corridor. "Solitary Confinement, huh? Sounds like the place."

He heard weird noises and a UFO flew over his head as the black figure appeared again. "Who are you? No matter! Get lost!" Zero stood his ground and pointed his buster at him.

The black figure then zipped into a body as the two twins walked by. "Enjoy." They strolled away as the body activated and stood up. "Now then, shall we dance?"

When the UFO landed and opened up, the robot piloting it jumped out. "Your ride awaits, sir." Wily got into it and put in coordinates. "Okay, let's get out of here. Artillery Man, stop whoever followed you in here."

The gray, heavily-armored robot saluted. "Consider him expired, sir!" As Wily flew off with the robot rolling after him, the other robot ran by. "Have fun!" Artillery Man raised an eyebrow and walked into a nearby cell.

(Jurassic Park (Sega Genesis) - Visitor Center fades out)

_Warning!_

Zero walked in complaining about cowardice. Artillery Man smirked, then, as Zero passed by, blew open a wall and rolled out. "Heavy duty!" He smirked mischievously as he looked Zero over. "And you are?"

Artillery Man was heavily-armored and had treads for feet. Missile launchers were implanted in his shoulders and his entire body looked like it could fire some kind of missile. His hands were also replaced with turrets.

Zero turned around, unfazed. "Don't you know? I'm your executioner." Artillery Man laughed. "Kinda cocky, ain't ya? No matter. I've got a mission to accomplish and, rest assured, I will do it."

(A.N. The following tune is available at Atomic Fire and The Rockman AMV Station.)

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Boss Battle begins playing)

Artillery Man spun around and made his turrets spin around twice. "Bombs Away!"

(Artillery Man's Health)

----------------------------------------

(A gray bar passes by the screen as subtitles and Artillery Man's head appear. He reaches his turrets forward.)

"Dodge this!" He fired a barrage of missiles in a double-helix formation, barely giving Zero time to roll away from it. He unleashed the fully-charged shot, knocking Artillery Man backwards.

(A second par passes the screen.)

"Time to die!" He threw his hands back, creating a ring of missiles around his body. They all fired at Zero simultaneously when he swung his hand down.

(A third bar passes by.)

Artillery Man laughed maniacally as he launched grenades into the air, bombarding the floor. Zero, who'd been charging, dodged what he could, then unleashed a fully-charged double shot. He then swung his saber, launching a green energy blade that knocked Artillery Man backwards.

Zero then grabbed his head in pain as Artillery Man laughed. "Getting a headache, are we?" Zero chuckled and looked up with his shimmering white eyes. "Hardly!"

_Giga Attack_

_Relentless Rage_

Zero roared and unleashed four fully-charged blasts, then three green energy waves. This devastated Artillery Man's armor and sent him through a wall.

(A fourth bar passes by the screen.)

"Spiral Bomb!" As Artillery Man rolled back into the room, his turret began spinning as he pointed it at the ceiling. A spiral barrage of missiles were fired and gradually lowered to the ground.

Zero came to his senses when he was hit by this attack and thrown into a cell. Artillery Man quickly rolled over and slammed the door shut. It was promptly sliced in half by Zero's saber and Artillery Man was then slashed thrice.

(Artillery Man's Health)

---------

(Near Death Attack - Bombing Barrage)

(A fifth bar passes by.)

"It will _not_ end like this!" Artillery Man waved his turrets in a circular motion around him and an aerial strike of missiles tore through the ceiling. Zero charged his buster and simply stood out of the attack's range. When it stopped, Zero unleashed two shots and a saber swing, finishing off Artillery Man.

(Artillery Man's Health)

None

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Boss Battle fades out)

The saber swing cut Artillery Man in two and his top half fell to the ground as light began emerging from it. "Mission failed, sir!" The explosion tore through him and destroyed both halves.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) Boss Beaten plays)

Zero replaced the saber and turned his back. "Hardly a fight." He then beamed off before he had to deal with more guards.

_You got Bombing Barrage!_

(Zero beams down as he is surrounded by enemies. He throws his arms behind him as missiles come down, destroying all of the enemies. He then beams off.)

Zero beamed down in the base's ruins and he walked into it. He made his way to the wrecked computer and he managed to find the data he wanted. He then sat down and began reading his blueprints.

"The rage chip… Is that what it is?" He continued reading for some time. "So, if I keep fighting, this thing should eventually mature to its' highest degree. If this happens, I'll be unstoppable."

* * *

Next time: Zero takes on a hyperactive Robot Master. 


	3. In The Middle Of The Night

Rebellious Ambitions

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd be swimming in money. Literally.

* * *

Chapter 1I

In The Middle Of The Night

* * *

That night, Zero learned of a banquet party being held by several human scientists. Dr. Light, on of the guests of honor, had turned down the invitation due to Rocky's condition.

Zero figured that he'd invite himself and make himself known, but then decided against. People would know of him when he killed Megaman. Then, it occurred to him. The old man's robots were probably going to do the same. So, Zero made it a top priority to take out each of his robots.

He looked for the weird black figure, but failed in finding him. Then, as he walked across rooftops, he noticed a power surge as the lights flickered on and off. He immediately followed the wires to a power plant. "This may be a waste of time, but it'll give me something to do."

(Megaman X5 (PSX) - Grizzly Slash Stage begins playing)

(A.N. You can get this tune on Atomic Fire.)

_Ready_

Zero busted the door down as a voice echoed throughout the plant. "Power Flare!!" Zero paused briefly as a massive spinning ball broke through the ceiling and continued through the floor. "Geez! At this rate, he'll take out the whole plant." Zero smirked. "Cool."

Zero jumped over the hole and made a dash for the corridor at the end of hallway. Again, the ball ripped through the ceiling and went into the floor, though it was diagonally this time.

Zero jumped over the hole and continued on his way. This time, the ball broke out of the ceiling, bounced on the walls, and went back into the ceiling. "Okay, whatever."

Zero began dashing for the exit, dodging the increasingly annoying appearances of the electrical ball. When Zero finally got to the door, he finally took a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Now then, let's finish this." He walked up to the door, but nothing happened. "Huh?" He took two more steps towards the door and nothing happened. "Stupid technology." Zero charged a shot and blasted the door in.

As he walked into the small corridor, the ball ripped from the ceiling, went into the ground, ripped from the floor, and returned to the ceiling. Zero growled and dashed over the holes, dropping into the hole in the wall.

(Megaman X5 (PSX) - Grizzly Slash Stage fades out)

_Warning!_

The ball broke from the ceiling and spun on the ground before the robot inside punched the ground, halting the spin. "Power Flare!!" He stood erect and looked at Zero.

He was purple with hints of yellow. The air around his entire body seemed distorted and he was constantly stepping up and down. He opened his mouth to speak, but waited a debris fell from the ceiling, then he spoke.

"Name's Surge Man. And who might you be?" He spoke normally, but his voice echoed for some reason. "I'm Zero. And you've proved to be an annoyance to me." Zero pulled out the saber. "Bad move, buddy."

Surge Man snorted. "You're no 'buddy' of mine and you certainly won't be when I reduce you to scrap metal." He then took his left hand and held it in air as the air around it distorted. "Power!"

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Boss Battle begins playing)

(Surge Man's Health)

------------------------------

(A purple bar passes the screen.)

"It's on!" Surge Man glowed purple, then dashed through the center of the room, knocking Zero over. He rolled onto his feet and began charging his buster.

(A second bar passes the screen.)

"Oh yeah, baby!" He began spinning around the walls, floor, and ceiling, occasionally grunting. He began picking up speed and so did his grunts. Soon, he hit the wall, spun backwards, and punched the ground, knocking Zero into the air. "Power Punch!"

(A third bar passes the screen.)

"Can you take it?" Surge Man picked up Zero and blasted him into the wall with his hand. Zero ricocheted off of the roof and landed on the ground. He got to his feet and released both buster shots. He then used the saber, knocking Surge Man backwards.

(A fourth bar passes the screen.)

"Hyper Beam!" He spun rapidly in the center of the room and a vertical laser soon blasted down, shielding him from sight. That's when Zero's rage chip kicked in. "This ought to be fun." He chuckled as he began charging again, waiting for Surge Man to stop.

_Giga Attack_

_Relentless Rage_

When he did, Zero unleashed the four buster shots and the three saber swings, causing Surge Man to spin and fall to the ground.

(Surge Man's Health)

-------

(Near Death Attack - Power Surge)

(A fifth bar passes the screen.)

"Power Surge!!" Surge Man curled up and did the same thing as before, but instead, began bouncing off the walls. Zero came to his senses and ducked into a corner. He began charging as Surge Man picked up speed. When he stopped, he punched the ground and released a shockwave that tripped Zero.

(A sixth bar passes the screen.)

Surge Man snorted and held his arm sideways to Zero. As he got up, Surge Man moved it towards the wall, creating a wall of transparent energy that smashed him against the wall. Again, Zero unleashed two buster shots and the saber slash. Though it didn't cut him in half, it did leave a slash mark.

(Surge Man's Health)

None

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Boss Battle fades out)

Surge Man held his stomach as he fell down and exploded as he spoke. "Need… more power…"

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Boss Beaten)

When the light cleared, Zero turned his back and replaced his saber. "What a waste of time!" Then, he beamed off.

_You got Power Surge!_

(Zero beams down as enemies appear in front of him. He takes his saber and thrusts it forward as it's surrounded in electricity, destroying the enemies. He then replaces the saber and beams off.)

_'And in other news today, the new robot, Explode Man, was unveiled today. With the ability of harnessing nitroglycerin, this evolutionary new robot has saved countless lives…'_

Zero watched the television in the store window from 'his rooftop'. He then sat down and thought about this. "Explode Man, huh? I might need to pay him a visit…"

* * *

Next time: Learn Explode Man's fate and the spark that started the lawsuit against Rocky. 


	4. Explode Man's Plight

Rebellious Ambitions

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd be swimming in money. Literally.

* * *

Chapter III

Explode Man's Plight

* * *

"Explode Man to base. Explode Man to base. Can you read me? Over."

"_We read you, Explode Man."_

"I'm on route to the lab as we speak. Over."

"_How's your arm?"_

"It's doing fine. I just refilled it. Over."

"_Excellent. And your battle data?"_

"Intact, though you may need to rebuild new ones. Over."

"_Alright, I'll see you when you get here."_

"Right. Explode Man, over and out."

Explode Man stopped the transmission and sighed. He had a silver armor on that shimmered in the sunlight. He also had several blue streaks across his body, mainly his right arm, which was composed of two cannisters, one in the upper and lower parts of the arm.

He closed the door he'd opened as a Sniper Joe walked in. "I'm alright. I just made contact with the professor." The Joe nodded and left. Explode Man looked around at the stands in the room which had countless test tubes of nitroglycerin.

He turned and walked to the computer built into the wall, stumbling once when the train ran over a rock or something. He accessed the computer and made certain that his battle data was still intact.

"Good. The professor will certainly be pleased." Suddenly, a crash was heard and he turned towards the source of the sound. "Sometimes I worry about those two." He shook his head and began making his way to the front of the train.

On the very back of the train, a Sniper Joe poked the other and motioned towards the grass on the right side of the train. He threw a grenade and they both watched as it exploded. They cackled with electrical laughter as, with one swift motion, they were cut in half and shoved off of the train.

Zero dropped from the roof of the train and kicked the door in. A dozen Sniper Joes started and prepared themselves for battle. "Please, I'm not here for you. So move along or suffer your fate."

(Megaman Legends 2 (PSX) - Train Battle - Glyde's Car begins playing)

(A.N. This is available on the Legends Station.)

_Ready_

Zero unleashed the charged shot that he had, wiping out the Sniper Joes and blasting one of the cases of nitroglycerin in the car, blowing apart the entire car. "Shit!" He made a mad dash for it and he dashed through the air into the next car.

Meanwhile, Explode Man had just activated a defense system, but it would take a few minutes to arrive. That was his only concern. Zero had already began making his way to the third car, where Explode Man had just been.

"It can't be this easy. It just can't be!" Another Sniper Joe began shooting at Zero and was promptly slashed in half. "This is ridiculous. I was hoping for a challenge."

(Megaman Legends 2 (PSX) - Train Battle - Glyde's Car fades out)

_Warning!_

Zero slashed down the door was promptly greeted. "What in the blazes?!" Explode Man turned to face Zero as he smirked. "Explode Man, huh? Not much to see, is there?"

Explode Man frowned. "I know you. You're Zero, that robot Megaman destroyed twice." Zero growled. 'Actually, the second time it wasn't me. It was a copy. Which reminds me. You haven't seen that old man around, have you?"

Explode Man closed his eyes. "Who Wily? Last I heard, he was in prison." Zero scoffed. "He got busted out." Explode Man opened his eyes halfway, showing boredom. "Oh? Did he now? Well, unless he's after me…"

Explode Man suddenly started. "Of course! Why else would you be here?!" Zero raised an eyebrow. "Please, don't make me laugh. I don't follow his orders anymore. As a matter of fact, he doesn't even know I'm out and about yet."

Explode Man frowned. "Doubtful at best, but I'd rather be safe than sorry." Explode Man swung his arm at the ground, releasing a scarce amount of nitroglycerin and causing a small explosion. "Justice shall be served!"

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Boss Battle begins playing)

(Explode Man's Health)

----------------------------------------

(A silver bar passes the screen.)

"Watch your step." Explode Man dashed backwards through the door and thrust his hand forward, destroying the couplings. He waved and ran into the next car. Zero promptly took up the chase and dashed to the next car as a small car rode up on a conjoining rail. "Please, I don't have time for this."

He charged a buster shot and easily blasted through it, causing it to explode. As he ran into the car, it began moving towards a track that turned into the train. Zero meanwhile activated the rage chip and began charging a shot.

(A second bar passes the screen.)

"I see you!" Explode Man launched a long-ranged explosive that blasted a hole in the back wall. Zero launched the charged shots, knocking Explode Man into the next car. As Zero went to run towards him, the tracks merged, causing the small car to crash into the car Explode Man was in.

He swiftly evacuated as Zero began sprinting He dove for it and landed in the next car as the last two exploded. Zero then swung the saber, sending the energy wave slicing through the cannisters and Explode Man, who fell to the ground.

(A third bar passes the screen.)

"Try this on for size." Explode Man launched a short-ranged explosive attack that destroyed the couplings, causing Zero to nearly fall off. As he converted back to normal, Explode Man smirked. "Watch your step." He destroyed the next pair of couplings as Zero dashed into that car.

Explode Man got up and quickly ran for the front of the train, which was a few cars ahead of him. "Explode Man to base! Explode Man to base! Please come in!"

(A fourth bar passes the screen.)

"What are you doing?!" As Zero slashed through the door and launched a charged shot, knocking Explode Man to the ground, he smashed his fist into the ground, creating an explosive shockwave.

"_This is base. What's the matter?"_ Zero threw his arms back and a barrage of missiles tore through the roof and pummeled Explode Man. When they ended, his glass cannisters cracked. "Requesting backup!!"

The cannisters shattered and, in an instant, Explode Man spontaneously exploded, taking the transmission with it. Zero looked at the roof, then back down to Explode Man. He looked between them once more before growling. "Son of a bitch."

(Explode Man's Health)

None

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Boss Battle fades out)

Suddenly, the locomotive began exploding. "Shit! He must've set off some kind of bomb or something! Looks like I'd better cheese it."

(Megaman Legends 2 (PSX) - Train Battle - Bonnes' Car begins playing)

(A.N. This is also available on the Legends Station.)

_Ready_

Zero replaced his saber and ran through the next few cars. He then reached the locomotive, but was knocked back when a machine in front of him exploded. He grabbed his saber, which lay behind him, and slashed forward.

This cut the machine in half, but also destroyed the couplings, causing the cars to slow down. The entire locomotive began exploding madly as Zero cursed out Explode Man again and beamed off.

(Megaman Legends 2 (PSX) - Train Battle - Bonnes' Car fades out)

"Over there!" Deg, who'd been bird-watching with his brothers, turned his head to watch an exploding locomotive whiz past them as several cars slowed to a stop not-to-far away from them. "The hell?"

The locomotive began crossing a bridge which was in view and exploded, destroying the bridge and sending the locomotive to its' end. "Holy shit, man! Let's go!" The three began running towards it as Zero beamed down on a nearby tree.

He looked at the cars that survived, then at the crash scene. "Darn. I missed a few. Oh well. Better luck next time."

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Boss Beaten)

Zero closed his eyes and turned his back to the cars. "How dare you claim to be 'evolutionary'!"

_You got Blast Radius!_

(Zero beams down as enemies surround him. He punches the ground, creating a large explosion that destroys the enemies. He then beams off.)

Later that night, he found out that Explode Man's creator had accused Rocky of destroying him and was suing him. "He's back up already, huh? Well, this lawsuit should keep him out of my hair for a little while longer."

The next morning, he learned the Rocky's sister, Roll, had gone missing. As he chuckled at this, a robot snuck up behind him. "What's so funny, chuckles?" He turned around to face a sky blue-colored Robot Master.

"Mr. High & Mighty's sister went missing. I found it to be funny." The robot hopped down and sat on the edge of the roof that he was just standing on. "Really? Well, I'm the culprit." Zero shrugged. "So?"

The robot smirked. "So, I've heard that you've destroyed a few of my friends. Mainly of the Artillery and Surge types. Ring a bell, blondie?" Zero growled. "Excuse me?"

The robot faked being scared. "Uh oh. I hit a nerve. I'm sorry. I'm certain that your not part of the blonde stereotype. But, then again…" Zero fired his buster as the robot backflipped back to a standing position. "Ya want me? Come and get me, loser!" The robot beamed off and Zero followed shortly after.

* * *

Next time: Zero decides to cool down. 


	5. Frostbite

Rebellious Ambitions

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd be swimming in money. Literally.

* * *

Chapter IV

Frostbite

* * *

"Honestly, I get myself into the worst positions." Roll sat in a cave in an icecap, probably far from civilization. She shivered in the cold, then heard snow crunching. She looked out of the cave to see the Robot Master walk up. "Good news. We've got company. Bad news. You'll probably freeze before he gets here."

He then began chuckling as Roll flushed with anger. "What's the point of all this? You didn't even let Rocky know you kidnapped me!" The Robot Master shrugged. "Doesn't matter. When he finds out that your an icicle, he'll go nuts. After you, I think we'll go after the 'Sinister Six'."

He then began laughing his head off. "And don't start thinking that first-generation 'bots can beat me! They'll win when Hell freezes over!" He cackled some more before stopping and looking in the distance. "How 'bout that…"

Roll poked her head out of the cave and saw storm clouds closing in on them. "Apparently, things are gonna get pretty cold soon." The Robot Master then kneeled down to her level. "Welcome to Hell, sweetcheeks."

He stood up then began walking off. "By the way, name's Glacier Man. I figured that you'd want to know the name of the one who's gonna finish off your brother." Before Roll could respond, Glacier Man's shoulders, which were spiked with icicles, grew to an abnormal height briefly.

This gave Roll the impression that impalement was probable. "Feel free to try to follow me. I assure you, you'll freeze before you get a fourth of the way." With that, Glacier Man turned and walked off into the distance as snow began falling.

Elsewhere, Zero took a few steps into the icecap, then looked around. "Lovely. I hate the cold." He turned around and began walking off. A few minutes later, a motor was heard as Zero reentered the icecap on a snowmobile. "Much better."

(Sonic The Hedgehog (Xbox 360) - White Acropolis - Snowy Peak begins playing)

(A.N. This tune is available at the following link. Unless you read Russian, navigating the site will be problematic. Anyways, the location of this tune is at Sonic Dash World Dot Ru Slash Files Slash Downloads Slash Music. It's Under Next-Gen rips.There ya go.)

_Ready_

Zero drove off of an embankment as snow began coming down harder than before. He then began going downhill, tearing through every Sniper Joe he came across. When he hit one of the last ones, it stuck on the front of the snowmobile, looked up, and waved at Zero, who promptly shoved it off.

He turned and began going down a steep slope as a small avalanche started behind him. He picked up and hit a small embankment, flying into the air. He broke through a wall of ice and began driving through a small ice cave as the avalanche continued on his left.

When he exited, he landed on another path while the avalanche turned right. He continued driving until the paths merged and he was once more pursued by the avalanche.

He picked up even more speed, then hit another embankment as fast as he could. As the avalanche fell into a ravine, he flew through the air and landed on the opposite side, right on top of a Sniper Joe.

He continued on his way as Sniper Joes on snowmobiles began riding alongside him. "Stupid ass robots!" Zero took his saber and spun it around, slicing both Joes in half. He then shoved their snowmobiles off of the road and into more Joes that were waiting for him to pass.

"Alright, asshole. Where are you?" He looked into the distance and saw Glacier Man walking along, minding his own business. "I'll show you stereotypical!" He slammed on the gas and drove as fast as he could.

However, he drove off of a cliffside and flew over a large ravine. Zero released the snowmobile and rolled in the snow when he hit it as Glacier Man disappeared and the snowmobile exploded upon impact.

(Sonic The Hedgehog (Xbox 360) - White Acropolis - Snowy Peak fades out)

_Warning!_

Several icicles met at one point in the air and formed a spiked ball, which fell to the ground and shattered, releasing Glacier Man from the center of it. "Freeze!" He then stood erect and smirked. Well, well. Blondie made it. Not bad."

Zero fired his buster again as Glacier Man jumped to the side. "Don't make me laugh. You could beat me if you're life depends on it! Oh, would you look at that? It does!" Zero fired at him again as he spun around cockily. "Just chill out!"

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Boss Battle begins playing)

(Glacier Man's Health)

-------------------------

(A white bar passes the screen.)

"Is it getting cold in here?" He then waved his hands, causing Zero to move slower than usual. "What the hell? It's… freezing!" Zero growled and used Blast Radius to knock Glacier Man onto his back.

(A second bar passes the screen.)

"Hyah!" Glacier Man rolled under Zero, then spiral-uppercutted him into the air as snow flew from his fist.

(A third bar follows immediately after.)

"This is gonna hurt!" As Zero fell down, Glacier Man extended his icicles shoulders, impaling Zero. He then returned them to normal size and sidestepped Zero as he fell to the ground.

(A fourth bar passes the screen.)

"Freeze!" Glacier Man thrust his hand forward and froze Zero solid. He then walked over and kicked the frozen Zero with his cleated feet. Zero fell to the ground, where he slashed at Glacier Man's feet with the saber. Glacier Man jumped over it, but Zero caught him by slashing up and leaving a vertical gash in his chest.

(A fifth bar passes the screen.)

"Not bad. For a blondie." Zero stood up and used Bombing Barrage to pummel Glacier Man into the ground. As Glacier Man jumped to his feet, Zero used Power Surge, knocking Glacier Man into the snowmobile. He ignited and began rolling around frantically.

(A sixth bar passes the screen.)

"Agh! It burns!" Glacier Man quickly put out the fire and jumped to his feet. Zero spun his saber around and prepared for the final thrust.

(Glacier Man's Health)

--------

(Near Death Attack - Glacier Drop)

(A seventh bar passes the screen.)

"That's real cold, man!" Glacier Man threw his arms as small chunks of ice began falling from the air. "Glacier Drop!" Zero charged a buster shot, then released it, ending the attack and knocking Glacier Man backwards. Zero released the second one, knocking him back further.

(Glacier Man's Health)

None

When he swung the saber, the blade went through him and he fell to his knees. "I'm… burning up!" Glacier Man fell on his face and exploded.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Boss Beaten)

Zero closed his eyes and turned his back to Glacier Man's wreckage. "Serves you right. Cocky son of a bitch." He then beamed off.

_You got Frozen Peak!_

(Zero beams down as enemies appear above him. He draws his saber and spirals into the air as snow flies off and the saber becomes blue. Once he destroys the enemies, the saber becomes green again as he drops to the ground. He replaces the saber, then beams off.)

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm gonna die, I swear." Roll had decided to go for it and was now walking through a blizzard. She continued shivering as Protoman appeared. "Need a ride?"

Elsewhere, Zero was observing the unveiling of Titan Man. He stood at a whopping seven feet, two inches. His creator, Professor Flockhart, then went on to explain his abilities, such as his one million horsepower strength.

Zero soon got bored and left, but made a note of that. The next day, he heard rumors of the fastest Robot Master in existence. It's only until he went to the racetrack that he found him.

"What is 37,036,962,963 to the second power?" Within a second, the robot responded. "1,371,736,625,522,633,739,369." He smirked as he looked into the audience and saw their shocked expressions. "Give or take."

As the audience applauded, Zero left and returned to the destroyed base where he began repairing himself. "I don't care who he is. I don't care what he does. If there's a robot that can think like that, then he will be considered a threat, one which I will defeat thoroughly and completely."

* * *

Next time: Zero gets more than he bargained for. 


	6. What A Sight!

Rebellious Ambitions

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd be swimming in money. Literally.

* * *

Chapter V

What A Sight!

* * *

"Hey, Elecman! Get in here!" Elecman walked into the rec room where Alan, Chelsea, and Rocky sat. Quickman was on the couch as footage labeled 'Faster Than Quickman?' was about to be shown. "Three bucks says it's a bunch of bull."

Everyone gathered around as it was played. The video began and a robot stood next to the announcer, his creator. _"I proudly present Swift Man, the fastest Robot Master in existence!"_ Quickman snorted as Swift Man got into a running pose.

"And… go!" The Robot Master stood up and brushed itself off. Everyone watching seemed confused as Swift Man held up three fingers, then two, then one. When he lowered his last finger, a sonic boom ripped through the area. When it passed, everyone applauded as he looked suave.

"Now, Swift Man, what is 987,654,321…" Swift Man held up a hand. "To the second power? 975,461,057,789,971,041. Times 123,456,789? 121,932,631,112,635,269. Divided by 3? 329,218,107. Did I miss any?"

As the crowd applauded and the movie ended, Quickman's jaw lay on the floor. "It's okay. I'm certain an old lady or two will need help going across the street sometime." Quickman growled and (dare I say) quickly changed the channel.

Elsewhere, Zero had seen this same presentation personally. "He's definitely a risk. I can't take the chance of keeping him around. "Also, may I present Titan Man." Zero turned to face the presentation as a large robot stomped up.

"Him again?" Zero snorted and beamed off to a nearby rooftop. "Please. Titan Man. Swift Man. More like Dead Men. I'll get to them both eventually, but the question is 'Which one comes first?'"

He thought for a few moments before decided. He jumped off of the building and looked in the direction of the racetrack. "One dead man running, coming up. Problem is 'How am I gonna do this?'" He heard another sonic boom and decided to go in the direction of it. "That's decently far away from the presentation."

(Rockman 4: The Complete Works (PSX) - Skull Man Stage begins playing)

(A.N. This tune is available on Atomic Fire.)

_Ready_

Zero ran into the stadium, then ran to the right as not to be seen. He ran down the hallway, occasionally passing a window. A red streak lapped the entire track without pausing as Zero snorted.

He paused briefly as he passed another window and tried to continue staring at Swift Man, but soon found it to be a pain in the eyes. He turned and saw a concession stand. "Why not?"

Zero took a few steps towards it before a wave of wind blew him to the ground and a crimson streak whizzed by. "Then again, work before pleasure." Zero jumped to his feet and grabbed onto the stand as the streak whizzed by again.

Zero began sprinting down the hallway, ducking into a hallway when necessary. He soon came to the entrance to the track and he made a mad dash for it.

Zero made it onto the track as Swift Man continued making laps around the outside of the track. He caught his breath, then walked into the center of the track. The streak soon slowed and began heading towards Zero.

(Rockman 4: The Complete Works (PSX) - Skull Man Stage fades out)

_Warning!_

Swift Man skidded to stop not-too-far in front of him. "Wait for it!" He held his hands to his ears as a sonic boom ripped through the area. "There it is! So, you're here to kill me off, huh?"

Swift Man had a red armor on his body, but had black stripes crossing his body in random areas. His legs had small, lightweight legs braces built into his legs, probably to make sure that his legs flies off.

Zero look surprised as Swift Man chuckled. "Please, I'm not only fast on my feet, but I think fast too! I can probably figure out whatever you're thinking at any given time."

Zero growled as Swift Man lowered his arms. "Like now. You want to get things started. So let me oblige!" He smirked and began dancing in place. "Hey, hey, hey!"

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Boss Battle begins playing)

(Swift Man's Health)

------------------------------

(A red bar crosses the screen as subtitles and Swift Man's head appears.)

"Now I'm here…" He dashed past Zero, striking him thrice so fast, he had to stop before Zero was knocked to the ground.

(A second bar passes the screen.)

"Now I'm there…" He spun around, waited for Zero to get up, then dashed forward and rapidly punched Zero.

(A third bar passes the screen.)

"Now I'm nowhere!" Swift Man vanished as Zero began charging his buster. Swift Man dashed around Zero, creating a ring of fire. He jumped into the ring as Zero unleashed the two charged blasts, then the saber slash.

(A fourth bar passes the screen as Swift Man's head disappears.)

"Now… I'm everywhere!!" Swift Man rapidly bounced around the area, punching Zero in the body numerous times. Zero growled and converted to his rage form. "Whoa! Major anger issues! Might I suggest therapy?"

Swift Man stopped briefly to mock Zero, allowing him to slash him with the saber. "Apparently not!" Swift Man jumped to his feet, dashed around Zero, tapped him on the shoulder, dashed around to his other side, and tripped Zero. "Neener, neener!" Swift Man dashed away and began taunting Zero, which wasn't the best idea.

_Giga Attack_

_Relentless Rage_

(Swift Man's Health)

----------

(Near Death Attack - Rollout Drill)

(A fifth bar passes the screen.)

"Think fast!" Swift Man rolled at Zero, knocking him into the air, and began running on his body. After a few seconds, he slammed him feet down, knocking Zero to the ground. As Swift Man dropped to the ground, Zero threw his saber into Swift Man's chest, knocking him to the ground.

(Swift Man's Health)

None

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Boss Battle fades out)

Zero converted back to normal and walked over. "I don't have time for so-called 'Robot Masters' like you." He yanked out his saber as Swift Man exploded. "I wasn't fast enough!"

Zero then walked into the hallway and set up a scene implying that Swift Man's speed had him impaled. Dragging Swift Man's wreckage into the area, he held him up to a stone column and inserted a metallic pole into the impalement wound. He shoved it into the column and walked off.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Boss Beaten plays)

_You got Swift Striker!_

(Zero beams down and draws his saber as a line of enemies appear in front of him. He dashes past them all which the saber extended and they all explode simultaneously. He replaces the saber, then beams off.)

Nearby, a scientist informed Dr. Flockhart that Swift Man's signal had disappeared. Titan Man was sent to search and he soon came across the wreckage. For another day or two, the talk of the town was Swift Man's unfortunate impalement accident.

"Fools. I can't believe that they're actually believing that." Zero snorted and glimpsed into the night sky. He started and looked up again. Near the moon, he could barely make out some type of star or something. But it was moving constantly. "What the hell is that?"

* * *

Next time: Zero goes up against a foe that overpowers and outsmarts him, but doesn't fight. 


	7. This Isn't Right!

Rebellious Ambitions

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd be swimming in money. Literally.

* * *

Chapter VI

This Isn't Right!

* * *

"Hey. Over there!" Several scientists scrambled after the electrician and they stopped at a large hole in the side of the wall. "Oh, crap. Professor Flockhart is going to flip out."

Nearby, the robot known as Titan Man humbly stomped down the road. "That figure… The one with the blonde hair… He didn't know I saw him… Nor does he know that I know his name…" Titan Man paused to look skyward.

"He'll be after me no doubt, probably because its' Wily's bidding or something. Regardless, I need to protect the humans. This means I'll have to isolate myself from civilization until I'm certain that he's gone." Titan Man sighed and continued on his way.

Zero, meanwhile, had gone to the top of the tallest building in the city and conitnued staring into the sky. "The hell is that…" He held up a telescope he'd 'borrowed' from a nearby store and he focused on the target. "Some kind of space station."

Zero frowned and lowered it slightly before he noticed something else. He focused again and started. "A rocket?! At least, it looks like one. But why would there be a rocket in the middle of a space station?"

He lowered the telescope and shook his head. "I'm going insane. Rockets in space stations? So retarded." He looked over and saw the barely noticeable figure of Titan Man stomped toward some ruins. "Heading for shelter, huh? That's my cue."

(Onimusha Blade Warriors (PS2) - Collapsed City begins playing)

(A.N. This tune is available on Atomic Fire.)

_Ready_

Zero tossed the telescope aside and began sliding down the building. After a few minutes, he reached the bottom. He then jumped onto the roof of a nearby roof and leapt across the street to another one.

By doing this, he was at the edge of the city in about ten minutes. He then entered some ruins that appeared to be some kind of archaeological site. He dropped into a pit and began taking out the Sniper Joes that were set up to guard the site.

He then followed the large footprints into a cave. He walked down as far as he could, then came to a wall. "You're kidding me, right?" He turned around. "How'd I miss him?"

Zero growled and began running towards the exit. When he arrived, he noticed footprints leading away from the site and into a nearby man-made shelter. Zero scaled the wall, then ran into the shelter.

(Onimusha Blade Warriors (PS2) - Collapsed City fades out)

_Warning!_

"Who's there?" Titan Man looked over his shoulder and frowned. "Oh, you…" Zero drew his saber as Titan Man sighed. He stood up and turned to Zero. "I came here so you wouldn't hurt the humans."

Zero scoffed. "I'll hurt them all soon enough. But threats come first." Titan Man closed his eyes. "I may be a threat, but I'm not going to fight. There's no point." Zero growled. "You'll fight or you'll die." Titan Man shrugged. "Better just to get it over with."

Zero's rage chip took over as he began chuckling. "Hmm… This could be problematic… Fine… I'll fight, but only to knock you back to your senses… Nothing more…" Titan Man smashed the ground with one hand before standing erect. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I must."

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Boss Battle begins playing)

(Titan Man's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------

(A brown bar passes the screen.)

"Why must we fight?" Titan Man punched the ground, creating a tremor that grounded Zero. He then turned a broke through the wall. Zero jumped to his feet and used Swift Striker appearing in front of him.

(A second bar passes the screen.)

"You're better than this…" Titan Man grabbed Zero and threw him through the metallic shelter. He then began stomping towards him as Zero jumped to his feet again.

_Giga Attack_

_Relentless Rage_

Zero unleashed four buster shots and three saber swings, all of which hit Titan Man and knocked him down.

(A third bar passes the screen.)

"Don't do this…" Titan Man pounded the walls, causing metal shingles to fall down. Zero dodged them, then slashed Titan Man's arm off. "Agh! Why you…" Titan Man growled, then turn and ran.

Zero used Bombing Barrage, making the shelter exploded and a metal shingle the fly into Titan Man's back. Titan Man stumbled, but kept running. Zero quickly took up the chase and followed him all the way to a warehouse by the harbor.

Zero kicked in the only door that remained on its' hinges and he looked around. "Don't do this…" Titan Man punched the wall and caused debris to fall from the ceiling. Zero jumped up and drop-kicked a large rock that flew through several shelves and hit Titan Man in the back as he turned to run.

This drove the shingle further into his back as Zero jumped on top of the shelves. He began hopping across them as Titan Man picked up an entire shelf and threw it at Zero, who dropped down into the aisle briefly to dodge it.

He jumped back onto the shelf as Titan Man began charging through them. Zero jumped forward, ripped the shingle out, and threw it into the wall. He then turned around and stabbed Titan Man in the wound he just exposed. He then swung the saber up, knocking Titan Man onto his face.

_Giga Attack_

_Relentless Rage_

As Titan Man stood up, Zero unleashed his seven-hit combo straight into Titan Man's weakened back.

(Titan Man's Health)

---------

(Near Death Attack - Girder Fling)

"Please!! Stop!!" Titan Man rolled away, hit the ground, and grabbed a girder as it dropped from the ceiling. He then spun it around from one end of the room to the other. He finished by throwing it at Zero, nearly crushing his leg.

Zero then threw his saber into Titan Man's chest, causing the saber to stick out of his chest. Zero then dashed over and swung the saber up, causing oil to come out of the wound in a hissing, speedy flow.

(Titan Man's Health)

None

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Boss Battle fades out)

"Why me…" Titan Man fell to the ground and began exploding as Zero walked out of the warehouse. He then turned and smirked evilly as the entire warehouse went up in flames. He then chuckled and walked off.

From a rooftop, a smallish Robot Master watched as the firefighters worked quickly to put out the fire. "So, our little friend likes playing with fire…" The Robot Master held up a piece of bluish metal, looked it over, then raised his other hand as it was consumed in flames. "Let's see how much he likes playing with me…"

* * *

Next time: Someone attempts to take revenge for Glacier Man's destruction. 


	8. Firefight

Rebellious Ambitions

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd be swimming in money. Literally.

* * *

Chapter VII

Firefight

* * *

"_And in other news, Rocky Light and Dr. Light, two of the city's most recognizable faces, were arrested on charges of unprovoked assault on Explode Man and Titan Man, two evolutionary robots."_

Zero, in a rare fit of laughter, found this to be awfully funny. "I'm really making his life hell. Good. All the better when I finally kill him." Suddenly, a fireball whizzed past his hair, charring several strands of his hair.

"You will not 'finally kill him' for you won't live past today." Zero turned around to face a Robot Master who had a mix of crimson and maroon armor. His hand was currently sending off fiery embers. "I am Cinder Man and I believe you knew my twin…"

Zero raised an eyebrow before realizing what he meant. "What? The cocky bastard Glacier Man?" Cinder Man nodded. "Yes, he was a bit… hotheaded, to say the least."

Zero frowned and crossed his arms. "Meet me at the Mt. Fuji in an hour. We'll see if I get my vengeance." Zero smirked. "Make it five minutes." They beamed off in unison as a nearby figure frowned.

(Metroid Prime (Gamecube) - Magmoor Caverns begins playing)

_Ready_

Zero beamed down in the inside of the volcano and he began making his way to the top. As he scaled the wall, the magma began rising. "This thing's about to blow!"

As Zero cursed Cinder Man out, he dashed to the opposite wall. He began scaling that one and dashed back and forth between the walls. He eventually reached the peak as the volcano erupted.

Zero then began dodging the magma as it not only streaking down the rim, but rained down from above. He was hit by a fiery ball of magma and knocked backwards down the slope. Halfway down, he stopped and began running back up the side of the volcano.

Once he got to the peak a large magma ball fell from the sky and landed near Zero. A massive pillar of flame came from it and Zero began firing his buster as the pillar disappeared. When nothing was there, flames appeared in a ring formation and the center of the ring burst into flame, revealing Cinder Man.

(Metroid Prime (Gamecube) - Magmoor Caverns fades out)

_Warning!_

"I'm burning up!" Cinder Man swung his hands, putting out the fire. "Well, you survived the eruption." He paused briefly to allow the last wave of molten rain to fall from the sky. "For now…"

Zero frowned. "I trashed your brother and I'll trash you." Cinder Man snorted. "Easier said than done." He threw his hands behind him as fire spiraled around his arms briefly. "Flame on!"

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Boss Battle begins playing)

(Cinder Man's Health)

------------------------------

(A red bar passes by the screen as subtitles and Cinder Man's head appear.)

"Burn in eternal hellfire." Cinder Man thrust his hand forward, releasing a wide wave of fire. He did it twice more and two more waves were launched. He did this once more, but spun around and launched a third one.

(A second bar passes the screen.)

"I'm too hot to handle." He threw his arms behind his back and was consumed by a giant pillar of fire. Zero used Blast Radius and Cinder Man was launched into the air, ending the attack.

(A third bar passes the screen.)

"Oh no!!" Cinder Man landed on his face and quickly got to his feet. "Not enough!" Cinder Man reached his hand back, but was hit with Blast Radius again. Cinder Man got up as he was slashed with the saber, but boiling oil spilled onto Zero's hand, making him drop it.

(A fourth bar passes the screen.)

Cinder Man laughed evilly as he threw a fireball at Zero. He dodged it, then used Blast Radius with his good hand. Meanwhile, another Robot Master appeared nearby and began watching the fight.

Cinder Man threw another fireball at Zero, who dodged it again and used Blast Radius. This time, Zero used it again before Cinder Man landed, launching him higher into the air.

(Cinder Man's Health)

----------

(Near Death Attack - Pyro Wave)

(One final bar passes the screen.)

"Turn up the heat!" Cinder Man unleashed a massive wave of fire from each hand and began moving to his left. Zero dodged this attack, then let his rage chip take control.

_Giga Attack_

_Relentless Rage_

(Cinder Man's Health)

None

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Boss Battle fades out)

"I feel… cold…" Cinder Man fell to the ground and promptly exploded. Then, the robot master walked up. "Seven down, one to go. Here's your chance."

_Giga Attack_

_Relentless Rage_

When the smoke cleared, the robot master stood in the same spot looking very smug. He picked the saber, stabbed himself, and threw it to the side as he withdrew it, revealing the lack of a wound.

"I'll see you back at Mega City. By the way, you don't stand a chance in hell of beating me." He beamed off and Zero ran over, grabbed the saber, and beamed off after him.

_You got Cinder Sweeper!_

(Zero beams down as enemies appear above him. He swings the saber upwards and it ignites, destroying the enemies. He replaces the saber and beams off.)

* * *

Next time: Zero takes on the last Robot Master, one which is invincible. 


	9. Fear The White And Black Knight

Rebellious Ambitions

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd be swimming in money. Literally.

* * *

Chapter VIII

Fear The White (And Black) Knight

* * *

(Warioland 4 (GBA) - Toxic Landfill begins playing)

Everyone was enjoying a small festival being held near the lake, not knowing that all hell was to break loose seconds later. "'scuse me! Comin' through!" The Robot Master ran into the crowd as a motorcycle was heard. "Crap, people. Fine, looks like I'll have to take on Megaman sooner than expected. No matter, though."

_Ready_

Zero revved them motorcycle and began driving down the street, people gained shocked expressions as he rode by. "Come on, douchebag. You're mine." Suddenly, a black figure appeared in front of him. "Wanna bet, dillhole?"

Zero drew his saber and swung at Negative Man while swerving to miss obstacles. The figure opened up and let the saber whiz through him. Zero tossed it to his other hand and swung with that one. Again, he missed.

He hit a handicap ramp and rode high into the air as the figure zipped off. He returned as Zero landed and blew a raspberry. Zero growled and hit another ramp. This time, he let it fly off into the crowd as they scrambled away. He rolled when he hit the ground and he watched the black figure zip into a body of some sort.

(Warioland 4 (GBA) - Toxic Landfill fades out)

_Warning!_

"Negative, sir!" The body activated and stood up. "Negative Man at your service, dillhole!" Zero said nothing, but motioned for Negative Man to 'bring it'. "A man who gets to the point. I'm liking you already. Too bad that won't long!" Negative Man's body then fell to the ground as the black form returned. "Picture perfect!"

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Boss Battle begins playing)

(Negative Man's Health)

----------------------------------------

(A gray bar passes the screen as Negative Man's black face appears.)

"Let's dance!" As Negative Man dashed forward, Zero quickly analyzed Negative Man's form. Zero thrust the saber forward and Negative Man's body was nearly torn in half due to the electricity.

(A second bar passes the screen.)

"Argh!" Negative Man growled and retreated into his body. Zero used Power Surge again, but Negative Man laughed as the attack did nothing to him.

(A third bar passes the screen.)

"Can't hurt me!" Negative Man laughed reached his hands into the air. "Stop being so pessimistic!" Negative Man thrust his hands down and launched his negative form into Zero, who then was lifted into the ground and smashed back down into the ground.

Zero stood up and used Power Surge. Again, Negative Man coursed with energy. This time, Zero dashed over and hit him again before he could retreat into his body.

(A fourth bar passes the screen.)

"Oh no!" Negative Man panicked and dove for his body, but was knocked back by another Power Surge. "It can't end like this! Noooooooooo…." Negative Man faded into nothing, leaving behind a confused Zero.

(Negative Man's Health)

None

(Megaman ZX (Nintendo DS) - Boss Battle fades out)

Zero got knocked onto his face when the body behind him suddenly exploded. "What the…" Zero then started as he sensed something. "Okay, now I'm confused big time…"

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Boss Beaten plays)

_You got Negative Flare!_

(Zero beams down as enemies appear in a haphazard pattern. Zero throws his arm down and everything becomes inverted for a second before the color reverts back to normal and the enemies explode.)

_Ready_

Zero beamed inside a large, floating base and he began running down the hallway. "The old man's base no doubt." He entered the first room as a doppelganger of Negative Man turned to face him. "Not again."

(ZX Tunes - Rockin' On begins playing)

(A.N. Like Trap Factory, Rockin' On is the remixed tune of the boss battle from the ZX Tunes CD.)

(Negative Man's Health)

----------------------------------------

Zero used Power Surge as soon as Negative Man popped out of his body, causing it to fly backwards. Zero threw the body onto the other side of the room and used Power Surge twice more and waited as Negative Man faded into nothing. This time, he stayed far away from the body as it exploded.

(Negative Man's Health)

None

A small machine of sort flew from the body and landed at Zero's feet. He bent over, ripped open the machine, and withdrew the information from the center.

_Negative Man_

_Height: 4' 10"_

_Weight: 114 lbs._

_Color Scheme:_

_Main - Black_

_Secondary - White_

_Power: n/a_

_Background: A Robot Master created by Wily to destroy Megaman. Though his abilities are not as developed as Flash Man or Time Man, he can split the space/ time continuum open for very short periods of times. He is usually in his negative, yet vulnerable form. Thus, his shell must by carried to his next destination. If he is in this form too long, the continuum closes up on him, deleting him from existence. If his negative form is destroyed, his shell is programmed to self-destruct. His shell is invincible and cannot be scratched._

"Well, this explains a lot." Zero exited the room and entered the next room, where Swift Man awaited.

(Swift Man's Health)

------------------------------

Zero analyzed Swift Man, got knocked down by a swift attack, then used Titan Strike. The tremor caused Swift Man to stumbled, allowing Zero to slash him. As Swift Man got up, Zero used it again and followed that up with his rage chip.

_Giga Attack_

_Relentless Rage_

Zero then charged his buster and blasted Swift Man into the wall, taking the data after the explosion.

(Swift Man's Health)

None

_Swift Man_

_Height: 5' 3"_

_Weight: 152 lbs._

_Color Scheme:_

_Main - Red_

_Secondary - Black_

_Power: Speed_

_Background: A prototype robot created by Dr. Flockhart. Designed after Quick Man, he can come close to breaking the sound barrier just by jogging. He hates being forced to take things slow, thus usually makes critical errors in battle. However, he quickly comes up with backup strategies. He can think faster than any Robot Master in existence._

"Figures." Zero entered the next room, where Surge Man awaited. "Okay, let's get this over with."

(Surge Man's Health)

------------------------------

Zero scanned the doppelganger and used Swift Striker, creating a trail of electricity which was taken from Surge Man's body. Zero used it again when Surge Man stood up and then he unleashed two charged buster shots.

_Giga Attack_

_Relentless Rage_

"Easy, easy, easy!" Zero's rage chip came close to its' maximum maturity level, causing Zero to have a surge of power and speed. This time, a barrage of buster shots were fired, then one massive blade that cut Surge Man in half was launched from the saber.

(Surge Man's Health)

None

_Surge Man_

_Height: 5' 4"_

_Weight: 145 lbs._

_Color Scheme:_

_Main - Purple_

_Secondary - Yellow_

_Power: Energy_

_Background: A Robot Master created by Wily to destroy Megaman. By harnessing energy, he can unleash powerful blasts from his body or dash forward swiftly. Sometimes, if enough energy is absorbed, he gains the momentum of Juggernaut Man._

"Come on. Come on. Let's go!" Zero eagerly jumped into the next room where Titan Man awaited.

(Titan Man's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------

After a prompt scan, Zero used Negative Flare, an attack so powerful that Titan Man's feet were swept from under him. "Death! Maim! Destruction!" Zero unleashed another wave of buster shots before slashing Titan Man wildly, then kicking him away.

Using another Negative Flare, Titan Man fell forward and was impaled through the head with Zero's saber. He began cackling evilly as Titan Man exploded, but he managed to regain control over himself long enough to grab his data.

(Titan Man's Health)

None

_Titan Man_

_Height: 7' 2"_

_Weight: 333 lbs._

_Color Scheme:_

_Main - Dark Green_

_Secondary - Rusted Brown_

_Power: n/a_

_Background: The second evolutionary robot created by Dr. Flockhart. Built with a million horsepower strength, he can easily lift the heaviest of objects. However, his dislike of battle usually gets in the way of his judgment and thus causes problems._

"Hahahahaha! Don't know! Don't care! Don't give a shit! Challenge… Need a challenge…" Zero started when he detected another signal and he snickered as he beamed out of the base.

* * *

Next time: Zero's rage chip becomes perfect as he begins destroying everything in his path. 


	10. The Birth Of A Tyrant

Rebellious Ambitions

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the EX Robot Masters who will be used in this fanfic. However, I do not own Megaman or Dreamwave Comics. If I did, I'd be swimming in money. Literally.

* * *

Epilogue

Birth Of A Tyrant

_

* * *

Warning!_

King turned and watched as the news crews watched his every movement. Then, several of them cried and the cameras turned to look behind him. He turned and looked into the deranged face of Zero. "Who are you?"

Zero chuckled evilly. "Don't ya know? I'm Death and I've come for you!" Zero pulled out his saber as King summoned his axe. "So, I finally meet the second to EX Robot Army… Well, I must say, this is…"

Within seconds, it was over. Without letting King finish, Zero roared and slashed King down the middle, causing him to fall to the ground, stunned. "If you're going to fight, then do so. Don't talk."

Zero grabbed his head as it began ringing. "No. No! Not again! Not again!!" Zero cried out and beamed back into the base. There, he passed out, regaining consciousness minutes later. "What happened?" He groaned and stood up. "No matter. I've got four more to go."

(ZX Tunes - Rockin' On begins playing)

_Ready_

The wall was blown in as Artillery Man rolled up. "Ah, prison boy. Let's dance!"

(Artillery Man's Health)

----------------------------------------

"Frozen Peak!" Zero used his icy attack and this froze Artillery Man's treads.

_Giga Attack_

_Relentless Rage_

Zero unleashed his seven-hit combo as his Rage Chip took over again. Zero used Frozen Peak when he stood up and began slashing him wildly. He finished Artillery Man by punching into his chest and ripping out the data.

(Artillery Man's Health)

None

_Artillery Man_

_Height: 6' 0"_

_Weight: 253 lbs._

_Color Scheme:_

_Main - Gray_

_Secondary - Brown_

_Power: n/a_

_Background: A Robot Master created by Wily to destroy Megaman. Based off of Napalm Man, Artillery Man was built as a normal robot, but then later gained a heavy-duty armor that allowed him to generate missiles from several points of his body simultaneously. Due to his massive weight, he is very slow, but he slides at a decent speed._

Zero quickly dashed through the hole and found Explode Man waiting. "You again? Fine One ass-kicking coming up!"

(Explode Man's Health)

----------------------------------------

"Bombing Barrage!!" Missiles tore through the ceiling, causing the base's main computer to announce an impact in three minutes.

_Giga Attack_

_Relentless Rage_

Zero then dashed over used Blast Radius, causing Explode Man's cannisters explode and sending his data to Zero's feet.

(Explode Man's Health)

None

_Explode Man_

_Height: 5' 4"_

_Weight: 163 lbs._

_Color Scheme:_

_Main - Silver_

_Secondary - Blue_

_Power: n/a_

_Background: Created by Doctor Flockhart, mother of Katherine Flockhart, one of Rocky's friends at school, Explode Man is an evolutionary robot that can harness the power of nitroglycerin. Because he can also control the size of the explosion, he has saved countless lives. However, when his nitroglycerin supply quickly ran out, he was redesigned with a hollowed-out arm with two cannisters, one in the upper arm and one in the lower arm. He stores a large supply of nitroglycerin in these cannisters, but cracks in them could be disastrous._

Zero ran into next room where Glacier Man and Cinder Man awaited. They hit their arms together and spoke in unison. "Let's do this!"

(Glacier Man's Health)

-------------------------

(Cinder Man's Health)

------------------------------

"Blast Radius!" Zero sent Cinder Man into as Zero was frozen in place. Cinder Man stood up and used Cinder Pillar as Zero broke free. He dashed over, grabbed Glacier Man, and heaved his body into the inferno, wiping him out with on blow.

Then, he took the saber and slashed Cinder Man in the back when the attack stopped. When he turned around, he was stabbed in the face and he landed on Glacier Man's smoldering body.

They exploded together, blowing a hole in the ground that some liquid metal from Glacier Man's body and static energy from Cinder Man's wreckage dropped into the floor below him. "Serves 'em right!"

_Glacier Man_

_Height: 4' 6"_

_Weight: 98 lbs._

_Color Scheme:_

_Main - Sky Blue_

_Secondary - White_

_Power: Ice_

_Background: A Robot Master created by Wily to destroy Megaman. His inner body temperature is kept at absolute zero as to allow him to use his harnessed ice powers. Despite his size, he is usually very cocky and overconfident in his abilities. He is one of the 'Temperature Twins' created by Wily._

_Cinder Man_

_Height: 4' 8"_

_Weight: 102 lbs._

_Color Scheme:_

_Main - Crimson_

_Secondary - Maroon_

_Power: Fire_

_Background: A Robot Master created by Wily to destroy Megaman. The oil inside his body is kept at boiling temperature to allow him to use his harnessed fire powers. Though he is the older of the 'Temperature Twins', he views Glacier Man as the smarter one and usually keeps his cool. He does, however, have a very big temper._

(ZX Tunes - Rockin' On fades out)

Zero beamed out and returned to the base. He continued his research on the Rage Chip for a few hours before he detected Wily's signal. "The old man…" He input the coordinates for the signal's position, then he laughed before he beamed down. In a beam of red light, Zero, in full crimson armor, beamed down.

"Zero!" The blonde looked up at Wily. "Time's up, old man!" Megaman gripped his buster. "So, you can actually talk now." Wily, meanwhile, was at a loss of words. "Wha… Bu… How di… you…"

His face suddenly became red with anger. "Agh! It was _you!_ You destroyed my Robot Masters, wasn't it?!" Zero chuckled. "You really need to make sturdier playthings, old man."

Megaman raised an eyebrow and lowered his buster, then started. "Wait a second! What about Explode Man?" Zero turned to him. "Who? Oh, him… That's hardly what I call evolution."

Megaman gaped at this. "Well, thanks, asshole! You got me and Dr. Light arrested because of it!" Zero shrugged. "Keeps you out of my way." Megaman aimed his buster at Zero, but Wily's laser fired, sending Rocky stumbled backwards.

Chelsea turned pale, Alan fainted, Zero looked surprised, and everyone else just gaped. Megaman slowly looked down to the gaping hole in his stomach, left by the laser. "Shit…" Megaman fell onto his face as the Sinister Eight ran to assist. "Auto, get that things started yesterday!"

Zero began growling as a purple aura surrounded him. "Now you've done it, old man." As the limo drove off his eyes gave off a whitish glow. "The Rage Chip has perfected itself already?!" Zero growled and grabbed his saber. "Now you die!!"

With one swing, the engine was sliced in half. With one swing, the machine exploded. With one swing, the threat known as Dr. Wily became no more. Everyone back several feet as Zero watched emotionlessly as the wreckage crashed into the ground. "There he is! Arrest him!"

Zero turned and faced Dr. Augustine and several police officers. "If Explode Man and Titan Man are evolution, what am I?" He began laughing as he turned to the wreckage. "I… am a god…"

As the police opened fire, Zero beamed off. "Goddamn it!!" Zero opened his buster and tore out the Rage Chip. "Damn headaches…" He went to crush it, but decided to keep it. "I don't need this to become unstoppable."

A day passed and Zero went to see what was left of the old man. When everyone got out his way, all that he found was a scorch mark in the grass. He went to leave when laughing was heard. "Going somewhere?"

Zero turned around as an ass-chinned fellow beamed down. "I am Sigma, your worst nightmare." Zero snorted. "With an ass-chin that big, it's kinda obvious." Sigma growled, then drew a saber. "Silence, insect! Just die!"

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Final Boss begins playing)

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------

Sigma dashed forward, barely giving Zero time to pull his own saber and knock him back. He used Power Surge after scanning Sigma and he was knocked backwards.

_Giga Attack_

_Relentless Rage_

Zero used his power and used his seven-hit combo without the Rage Chip. "Wha… How are you…" Sigma growled and vanished. He reappeared above Zero, who used Bombing Barrage. When Sigma, he used Power Surge, then slashed him with the saber.

(Sigma's Health)

None

(Megaman X6 (PSX) - Final Boss fades out)

"Defeated… so easily… I can't lose to you! Not again! Nor will I lose to X!" His body exploded and his head was pulled into a window of the school. "Well, well. Maverick Hunter X! 'm glad I finally get to see you." Zero turned around and started slightly at Megaman's new look.

His armor was slightly more complex and his helmet had a red crystal in it. He was now taller and looked a few years older. As they found out in a second, his voice was more mature as well. _'Not bad, but not as good as me…'_

"And you are?" Zero looked at the head. "He calls himself Sigma. Says he knows us. Ya know him?" Megaman shook his head. "Didn't think so." Sigma laughed out loud as, in three swift motions, a large, wolf-like body broke through the wall of the school, causing the building to collapse.

"Please! You may not know me, nut I know that this is a good thing. It provides less of a struggle when I crush you. Now, prepare to die, Maverick Hunter!"

Zero backed off as Megaman easily defeated the ass-chinned fiend. The entire body exploded at once, causing the wolf's head to break apart fall onto the ground. "What?! NO! You can't have this kind of power! It's unheard! AGH!!" The entire body was wiped out in a large flash, then explosion.

When the dust cleared, what parts of the school that were still standing now lay in ruin. Alan and Chelsea gaped some more as Elecman began clapping. This soon caught on and Megaman turned towards them, smirking. He waved to Alan and Chelsea, who waved back.

"Not bad. Not good enough to beat me, but good enough." The crowd stopped clapping as Zero walked up. "So, how'd you get here?" Zero scoffed. "Actually, it's a pretty long story…"

* * *

Like before, when you are finished reading this chapter, the first chapter of part three, _The Day of Judgment_, will be posted. So, go! Read it! Review it! Enjoy it! 


End file.
